callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Duchy
Duchy (ang. Ghosts) – frakcja występująca w Call of Duty: Ghosts. Oddział specjalny armii USA przeznaczony do wykonywania tajnych zadań na terenie wroga. Opis Duchy były amerykańskim oddziałem specjalnym powstałym na wskutek napiętych stosunków USA z innym krajami (głównie z Wenezuelą). Jednostka była w pewnym sensie nietypowa, bo w przeciwieństwie do innych tego typu oddziałów w swoim szczytowym okresie liczyła kilkunastu członków. Mimo to, byli elitą amerykańskiej armii, bo jej członkowie wcześniej służyli w innych tego typu jednostkach, a każdy nowy członek był poddawany testom. Ich najsłynniejsze akcje miały miejsce podczas wojny z Federacją. Należy wspomnieć, że nazwę zawdzięczają cichemu i zabójczemu działaniu, a także dzięki pewnej legendzie o amerykańskich żołnierzach walczących podczas Wojny o Tel Awiw. Z tego powodu większość członków nosi kominiarki przedstawiające twarz ducha, lub ewentualnie malują twarz na podobne kolory. Historia Sformowanie jednostki Stworzenie jednostki specjalnej o nazwie Task Force: STALKER (potem nazwano ją Duchy) ma miejsce w 2005 roku w niejasnych okolicznościach. Wiadomo, że powstała po NATO-wskiej porażce tzw. Wojnie o Tel Awiw. Była to jedna z wielu wojen odwiecznie prowadzonych pomiędzy Izraelem i jego sojusznikami a państwami bliskowschodnimi. Niedaleko irańskiej granicy doszło wtedy do bitwy, która zyskała miano legendarnej. W niej 60 członków amerykańskiej jednostki specjalnej Tier 1 dostało zadanie bronić cywilnego szpitala przed ok. pół tysiącem wrogów. Misja bardziej przypominała bitwę pod Termopilami, bo po kilku potyczkach załoga obrony szpitala zmniejszyła się do 15 ludzi. Zarządzono ewakuację szpitala oraz przekazano cywilom jednego z żołnierzy do wskazywania drogi. Reszta, czyli 14 żołnierzy ukryła się pośród zwłok towarzyszy. Po jakimś czasie krew z ciał oraz piasek zaczęły im się lepić do skóry, co dało im swojego rodzaju kamuflaż. Tier 1 z niego skorzystali i zaczęli zabijać niepostrzeżenie przeciwników z karabinów, noży, a na końcu, gdy brakowało im amunicji, a noże się stępiły, zaczęli ich dusić. Wróg był zdezorientowany i nie mógł wypatrzeć amerykanów. Ci zabili wszystkich prócz jednego z pół tysiąca atakujących. Darowali mu życie i kazali uciekać do swojej bazy, by ten opowiedział swoim towarzyszom o tym, co wydarzyło się podczas tej bitwy. Uciekinier opowiadał o żołnierzach - duchach, którzy niezauważalnie zabijali ludzi. Z tych 14 żołnierzy, którzy przeżyli bitwę, utworzono jednostkę specjalną Duchy. Jednak nie stwierdzono jej autentyczności. W 2005 roku utworzono jednostkę Task Force: STALKER, która liczyła właśnie 14 ludzi. Potem przemianowano ją na Duchy. Interwencja w Caracas W XXI wieku stosunki pomiędzy Wenezuelą a Stanami Zjednoczonymi były bardzo napięte. Wenezuelski generał Diego Almagro był skrajnie antyamerykański. Zaczął więzić i zabijać obywateli USA przebywających w jego kraju. Do tego założył wraz z rządem Wenezueli tzw. Federację, czyli unię państw latynoskich, po czym zaatakował państwa, które nie chciały dobrowolnie dołączyć do organizacji. W takim wypadku USA najechały na stolicę tego państwa, czyli Caracas. W ten rejon wysłano Duchy (dowodzone wtedy przez Gabriela T. Rorke'a), by ci zgładzili Almagro. W tym czasie US Army miało ich osłaniać. Był to chrzest bojowy Duchów. W początkowym etapie walk oddział Duchów postanowił iść z flanki. Dzięki temu mogli zaatakować konwój wroga. Po tym dowiedzieli się, że gen. Almagro zamierza wysadzić pobliską zaporę wodną, by zalać miasto i uciec. Duchy miały zniszczyć wyrzutnie artyleryjskie, zanim te ostrzelają zaporę. Chociaż jedną udało im się zniszczyć, to drugiej udało się zalać Caracas. Amerykanie ledwo uszli z życiem, czego nie można powiedzieć o Wenezuelskich cywilach. Po tym Duchy rozpoczęły poszukiwania swojego celu eliminując przy tym napotkane patrole. Po jakimś czasie wypatrzono śmigłowiec generała. Rozpoczęła się walka z czasem, bo Almagro mógł lada chwila odlecieć. W ostatniej chwili Amerykanie wskoczyli na pokład helikoptera i zaczęli walczyć z wenezuelskimi żołnierzami. Po krótkiej walce wręcz Duchom udało się zabić generała. Śmiertelny strzał w jego stronę oddał kpt. (potem porucznik) Elias "Scarecrow" Walker z pistoletu P226. Po chwili śmigłowiec rozbił się. Kapitan Walker po ocknięciu się zauważył, że jego dowódca, Gabriel Rorke, zwisa z krawędzi i może lada moment spaść. Ten ruszył mu na pomoc, lecz musiał go puścić, inaczej wszyscy inni żołnierze by zginęli. Kpt. Rorke wpadł do wody. Po tym starano się go odszukać, lecz bez skutku. Nowym dowódcą został Elias Walker. Wojna z Federacją W dwa lata wojska Federacji podporządkowały sobie cały kontynent południowoamerykański. Po tym organizacja mając monopol na sprzedaż ropy naftowej (bliskowschodnie złoża były niedostępne z powodu wojny) zdobyły fortunę, którą wydano na sprzęt wojskowy. Federacja kontynuowała idee Almagro i zaczęły kampanię nienawiści wobec USA. W 2017 roku astronauci Federacji zaatakowali amerykańską stację kosmiczną ODIN przenoszącą pociski kinetyczne, po czym wystrzelili te rakiety w kierunku amerykańskich megalopolis. Dzięki interwencji dwóch amerykańskich kosmonautów udało się uniknąć wystrzelenia większości z nich, jednak ten atak osłabił amerykańską obronność. Wkrótce po tym siły lądowe Federacji zaatakowały Stany Zjednoczone. W kilka lat zrobili niewielkie postępy. Małą ilość ziem podbitych przez nich wcielono w teren Federacji, po czym na nowej granicy zbudowano tzw. Mur Wolności (status quo). thumb|220x220px|[[David "Hesh" Walker podczas przeszukiwania Ziemi Niczyjej.]] Amerykanie często zlecali Duchom przejście przez Mur w celu zbadania stanu amerykańskich cywili lub zdobycia materiałów wywiadowczych. W 2027 roku oddział Alexa V. "Ajaxa" Johnsona, Riddiana "Grima" Poe'a oraz Chrisa "Torcha" Greena został złapany przez wroga, po czym całą trójkę Duchów przeniesiono na tortury w celu wyjawienia tego, co wiedzą. Reszta Duchów wraz z dwoma świeżakami - Davidem Walkerem i jego bratem Loganem, którzy byli szkoleni by dostać się do jednostki - poszli na akcję odbicia złapanych. Najpierw przeprowadzili misję typu Stealth w tzw. Ziemi Niczyjej (krater po uderzeniu pocisku z ODIN-a), by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Tam okazało się, że nowym dowódcą Federacji jest Gabriel Rorke, który zdradził USA i od teraz stara się zabić wszystkich członków Duchów. Po tym większość oddziału Duchów przeniosła się na stary stadion baseballowy, by odbić towarzyszy. Tam przeprowadzono głośną akcję i szturm na wroga. Najpierw zniszczono jego konwój semtexem, po czym zaatakowano stadion. Duchy szybko się poruszały. By pokonać przeciwnika używali sprytnych sztuczek, takich jak użycie przeciw niemu gazu łzawiącego. Pomimo dynamiki ataku, nie udało się uratować żadnego z celów. Ciał "Grima" i "Torcha" nie odnaleziono, a "Ajax" skonał chwilę po odbiciu go. Po tym Duchy (używając cudu techniki znanego jako Zdalny Snajper) przejęły dwa śmigłowce wroga, załadowały ciało Johnsona i całym oddziałem odleciały do bazy. Desant na Fort Santa Monica thumb|220x220px|[[Gabriel Rorke z oddziałem na pierwszej poważnej misji w Caracas w 2015 r.]] 8 czerwca 2027 roku, chwilę po przybyciu Duchów do bazy, wojska Federacji zerwały zawieszenie broni i zaatakował amerykański Fort w Santa Monica. Duchy na rozkaz dowódcy (Elias Walker) nie wzięły udziału w obronie, aby przetestować dwóch synów dowódcy (Logana i Davida). Ci dwaj początkowo odpierali wrogie siły, po czym wycofali się do okopów. Tam także odpierali wrogą piechotę i czołgi, a zarazem wskazywali cele dla samolotu A-10 Thunderbolt II. Jednak wkrótce Federacja otrząsnęła się i użyła broni przeciwlotniczej i zestrzeliła samolot, który przetrzebił ich szeregi. Wrak samolotu uderzył w Centrum Kontroli Dronów, przez co obrońcy nie mogli już dłużej korzystać ze wsparcia powietrznego. Jednak David "Hesh" i Logan chcieli z wiru wojny uratować swojego ojca. Od naczelnego dowództwa dowiedzieli się, że ten może być w sztabie. Bracia weszli tam, jednak zamiast ich ojca był tam żołnierz wroga, który ugodził Logana nożem w brzuch. Wkrótce potem Hesh zabił przeciwnika, a przez dach sztabu weszły Duchy i ewakuowały stamtąd młodych żołnierzy do helikoptera. Na pokładzie znajdował się ich ojciec, który wyjaśnił im, że ta bitwa była dla nich testem przyjęcia do Duchów, który ci zaliczyli. Po tym żołnierze uciekli z upadłego fortu, a Elias opowiedział wszystkim, dlaczego Rorke walczy teraz przeciw Duchom. Dzień Federacji thumb|220x220px|Członek Duchów zjeżdżający po linie po wieżowcu na misji w Dniu Federacji (Caracas, 2027 r.) Ok. tydzień później, gdy US Army skupiała się na walce o ojczyznę, Duchy wykonywały tajne operacje na terenie wroga. Jedna z takich operacji, która działa się 15 czerwca (w święto Federacji) w Caracas polegała na przesłuchaniu Wiktora Ramosa, człowieka z bliskiego kręgu Rorke'a. Dlatego Duchy włamały się do wieżowca, w którym tego dnia przebywał Ramos. Po zlokalizowaniu celu agenci schodzili po szybach i przez nie strzelali wytłumioną bronią. Po chwili znaleźli się na odpowiednim piętrze, po czym zrobili wyrwę w szkle i się włamali do środka. Tam Duchy zhakowały systemy budynku. Wtedy Logan Walker zgasił światła w wieżowcu, przez co Amerykanie mogli się poruszać niezauważalnie. Po tym zhakowali także windy, by wróg nie mógł się poruszać. Po tym Duchy mogły przejść do głośnego działania. Rozpoczęli szturm na wroga. Jednak po chwili musieli się stamtąd ewakuować, więc Hesh ładunkami wybuchowymi wysadził jedno z pięter budynku. Duchy po tym przeszły na odpowiedni poziom. Tam doszło do dużej walki pomiędzy nimi a ochroną mającą przewagę liczebną. Po walce żołnierze odnaleźli Ramosa, po czym go przesłuchali. Dostali od niego pendrive z nową lokalizacją przebywania Rorke'a (miejsce jego pobytu było zmieniane co 12 godzin). Tuż po tym na pobliskim telewizorze ukazał się Rorke, który przeprowadził z Duchami wideorozmowę. Powiedział im, że zaminował wieżowiec. Duchy musiały w popłochu uciekać stamtąd. Na ich szczęście, mieli przy sobie spadochrony, przez co bez szwanku dostali się w bezpieczne miejsce, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Ramosie. Pojmanie Gabriela Rorke'a Następnego dnia NORAD doszedł do informacji z pendrive'a Ramosa i dowiedział się, że ten aktualnie przebywa w rafinerii ropy naftowej w Zatoce Meksykańskiej. W ten rejon wysłano Duchy wsparte śmigłowcami z USAF. Na początku do akcji weszły helikoptery, które niszczyły w tym silnie ufortyfikowanym miejscu stanowiska obrony przeciwlotniczej. Po tym wzięły się też za wrogie śmigłowce, kutry wojskowe i piechotę. Zajęło to dużo czasu, który był cenny, bo cel operacji mógł lada chwila uciec. Mimo to, udało się całą bazę osłabić na tyle, aby wysadzić tam Duchy, by te rozpoczęły walkę wewnątrz budynku. Żołnierze szybko posuwali się do przodu, ponieważ miejscowa piechota Federacji była osłabiona atakiem. W tym czasie helikoptery kołowały nad miejscem operacji i ostrzeliwały większe fortyfikacje, które mogłyby przeszkodzić Duchom. Ta współpraca popłaciła i wkrótce zastępca dowódcy Duchów - Thomas Merrick złapał Rorke'a. Od razu zabrano go na pokład amerykańskiego samolotu w celu przesłuchania. Zagubienie oddziału Od razu po poprzedniej operacji Duchy wzięły pojmanego na pokład samolotu wojskowego w celu przesłuchania go jeszcze w locie. Rorke jednak nie zdołał wyjawić Amerykanom nic, ponieważ chwilę po starcie przybył samolot Federacji z ich komandosami, którzy za pomocą specjalistycznego sprzętu jeszcze w locie odbili swojego przywódcę. Tymczasem nad półwyspem Jukatan doszło do katastrofy samolotu Duchów. Cudem oraz przy użyciu spadochronów obyło się bez ofiar, jednak cały oddział był rozproszony. Najdalej od wszystkich wylądował Logan. Zaraz po rozbiciu się ich aeroplanu oddziały Federacji przeszukiwały obszar w celu zabicia Amerykanów. Cała drużyna po spotkaniu się w punkcie zbornym instruowała Logana przez komunikator jak spotkać się z resztą. Młody żołnierz używając broni z tłumikiem i czujnika pulsu po jakimś czasie spotkał się z ojcem i Keeganem. Trójka agentów odbiła pojmanego Hesha i Merricka, po czym wszyscy poszli dalej. Oddziały wroga nie widziały ich dzięki temu, że Amerykanie m. in. chowali się w gęstej, długiej trawie. Po chwili skontaktowali się z dowództwem, który nakazał im iść nad rzekę, by spotkać tam oddział US Army na Zodiacach (łódkach motorowych). Po chwili wszyscy doszli tam bez szwanku i ewakuowali się. Jednak przedtem zauważyli start rakiety, która wyglądała na balistyczną. Zameldowano o tym dowództwu. Operacja "Mechanizm" thumb|220x220px|Duchy uciekające z bazy w Andach. NORAD sprawdził rakietę wystrzeloną z Półwyspu Jukatan. Okazało się, że nie leciała ona w stronę USA. Na rozkaz prezydenta wysłano Duchy do strzeżonego ośrodka badawczego Federacji w Andach. Nocą 20 czerwca oddział dostał się do punktu kontrolnego prowadzącego do bazy. Duchy, używając wytłumionych snajperek, szybko wyeliminowały strażników. Po tym będąc przebranym w ich kombinezony ukryli ciała i udawali strażników. Zdobyli w ten sposób pojazd wroga. Pojechali nim do bazy, a wróg nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Amerykanie są wewnątrz ich bazy. Po przybyciu do ośrodka haker Duchów o pseudonimie Kick wyłączył zasilanie w całej bazie. Po tym Amerykanie włączyli swoje noktowizory i zaczęli strzelać do nieświadomych ataku przeciwników. Następnie na wszelki wypadek podłożono podsłuchy pod radio wroga. Następnie oddział natknął się na pancerne drzwi. Duchy były jednak na to przygotowane. Wywiercili w nich otwory, po czym podłożyli miny. Po ich wysadzeniu dostali się do kolejnego segmentu budynku. Tam wróg jednak użył awaryjnego zasilania, przez co Amerykanie byli widoczni jak na dłoni. Opór Federacji jednak zdławiono i zaczęli poruszać się dalej. W końcu Duchy osiągnęły laboratorium. Hesh rozpoczął pobieranie danych z komputera, a w tym czasie reszta zaczęła bronić tego miejsca przed kontratakiem Federacji. Walki się przeciągały i były krwawe, jednak po jakimś czasie udało się zebrać wszystkie dane. Po tym Amerykanie pod osłoną dymną ewakuowali się do windy. Następnie udając rannych żołnierzy Federacji przeszli do samochodu ewakuacyjnego. W pewnym momencie musieli zastrzelić wroga, przez co rozpoczęła się głośna akcja. Wojska przeciwnika ruszyły w pościg za Amerykanami. Wtedy Logan użył granatnika i zestrzelił wrogie samochody. Amerykanie ewakuowali się łodzią podwodną. Akcja na "Atlasie" Pliki skradzione z bazy w Andach mówiły o fabryce rakiet wojskowych w Rio de Janeiro, które miały być nową superbronią Federacji. Jednak żadna amerykańska jednostka nie mogła być tam wysłana, ponieważ fabryka była silnie strzeżona przez 3. flotę Federacji. Przygotowano więc akcje zatopienia "Atlasa", czyli platformy wiertniczej Federacji w cieśninie Drake'a na Antarktydzie, aby ową flotę ściągnąć na południe, by nic już nie stało na przeszkodzie, by przeprowadzić akcję w Rio. Atak nastąpił z głębin, gdzie Duchy początkowo przebiły się przez lód, po czym rozpoczęły akcję na ziemi. Po pokonaniu początkowych sił wroga, Amerykanie wystrzelili haki w górę i zaczepili się o "Atlasa", po czym te linki wciągnęły ich w górę. Tam czekały na nich ogromne siły przeciwnika. Duchy raz po raz przebijały się przez oddziały przeciwnika. Czasem pomagał im ostrzał ze śmigłowca. W pewnym momencie ich ostrzał był tak mocny, że doprowadziło to do pożaru. Dym był gęsty, co utrudniało walkę. W pewnym momencie za broń chwycili pracownicy platformy, jednak nic to nie dało. Duchy doszły do pokoju kontrolnego, gdzie podwyższyli ciśnienie tak mocno, że doszło do serii wybuchów na platformie. Jednak Amerykanie w porę się ewakuowali, dzięki czemu po ich stronie obyło się bez strat, a Atlas został zatopiony, co zwróciło uwagę większości 3. floty Federacji, która została skierowana na Antarktydę. Misja podwodna thumb|220x220px|[[Keegan P. Russ|Keegan pod wodą niedaleko wybrzeży Rio de Janeiro.]] Mimo starań jednostki, droga do Rio nadal nie stała przed Amerykanami otworem. Portu w mieście chronił jeszcze jeden okręt typu AEGIS. Duchy wysłały więc Logana Walkera i Keegana P. Russa na misję podwodną, gdzie mieli go zatopić. Żołnierze wyposażeni w skafandry i karabiny podwodne wyruszyli wykonywać zadanie. Okazało się, że nurkowie Federacji także tam są. Dwójka Duchów musiała próbować ominąć ich patrole, a jeśli było to niemożliwe, to przynajmniej jak najszybciej ich zlikwidować. Walka w takim środowisku była trudna, bo ze względu na opór wody do zabicia przeciwnika potrzeba było ok. o trzy kule więcej niż normalnie. Zadania Amerykanów nie ułatwiały także rekiny ludojady kręcące się niedaleko tego miejsca. Ostatecznie, Logan i Keegan zauważyli okręt. Wysyłał on sygnały swoim sonarem, co mogło ogłuszyć, a nawet zabić Amerykanów. Na czas dotarli oni do wraku latarni morskiej, po czym Walker w ostatniej chwili odpalił torpedę Proteus, po czym zaczął nią sterować, by ta trafiła okręt w systemy odprowadzania ciepła. Spowodowało to zatopienie się okrętu jednym strzałem. Jednak upadek statku na dno wywołał silną falę uderzeniową, która była niebezpieczna dla uciekających Duchów. Ostatecznie, obaj bez szwanku dotarli na brzeg do reszty kompanów, by wziąć udział w szturmie na laboratorium Federacji. Misja w Rio Rozpoczęła się długo planowana operacja szturmu na bazę w Rio. Duchy, używając broni z tłumikiem najpierw likwidowały przeciwników na zewnątrz, co dało im wolną drogę do środka bazy. Tam oddział wroga wykrył Amerykanów, jednak ci szybko ich wszystkich zlikwidowali. Duchy musiały eliminować przeciwników szybko, w przeciwnym wypadku reszta została by zaalarmowana i cała akcja nie powiodła by się. Po kilku zlikwidowanych oddziałach Duchy z pomocą ich hakera Kicka, który m. in. otwierał zdalnie zakodowane drzwi, dotarły do tzw. Czarnej Strefy, gdzie nie było żadnych kamer. Następnie przegrupowano się i w kolejnym pomieszczeniu zauważono dziwny obiekt przypominający połączenie balistycznej rakiety kasetowej z satelitą kosmicznym. Logan wykonał zdjęcia obiektu, które od razu odebrał dowódca - Elias Walker. Ten zdecydował, by lotnictwo wysłało rakiety w stronę bazy, by tajna broń Federacji była zniszczona. Pociski miały dotrzeć za 6 minut, więc Amerykanie musieli wyjść przed upływem czasu z tego terenu. Jednak przed tym Duchy musiały jeszcze pobrać dane nt. broni z komputerów wroga. W tym czasie siły przeciwnika zdały sobie sprawę z obecności wroga. Doszło do dużej potyczki, a rakiety miały za moment uderzyć w cel. Amerykanie rozstawili więc zasłonę dymną, po czym użyli termowizji. Dzięki temu pokonano wielu wrogów, nawet tych z tarczami kuloodpornymi. Walki przeszły na zewnątrz bazy. W ostatniej chwili do bazy wjechał TIR Kicka, dzięki któremu udało się ewakuować Amerykanów z bazy tuż przed uderzeniem pocisków USAF. Okazało się, że broń widoczna w bazie to satelita LOKI z rakietami kinetycznymi (podobna do ODIN-a) Zasadzka Po udanej misji Duchy powróciły do swojej dawnej bazy w Las Vegas. Tuż po tym doszło do ataku oddziałów specjalnych Federacji, które użyły gazu usypiającego, który podziałał na wszystkich Duchów. Po przebudzeniu się żołnierzy okazało się, że wróg wszystkich skrępował. Wtedy przybył Gabriel Rorke, dow. Federacji, który osobiście zaczął torturować wszystkich członków rodziny Walkerów. Gdy żaden z pojmanych nie chciał wyjawić, gdzie jest Keegan, Rorke "przycisnął" żołnierzy i ostatecznie pamiętając co zdarzyło się na misji w Caracas 12 lat temu zabił Eliasa Walkera strzałem w głowę. Po tym resztę żołnierzy przeniesiono w inne miejsce w celu rozstrzelania, a Rorke poszedł do swojej bazy. Tuż przed tym, gdy miał zginąć pierwszy z nich jeden z amerykańskich snajperów zabił żołnierza Federacji. Wtedy Duchy rzuciły się na wrogów, przez co udało im się uwolnić. Logan, Hesh i ranny Merrick poszli szukać Keegana, którego niedługo potem znaleźli. Wtedy oddziały Federacji zaczęły przeszukiwać cały budynek w celu znalezienia Duchów. Ci jednak ukradli radio jednego z przeciwników, przez co byli do przodu z planami Federacji. Po pewnym czasie doszło do otwartej walki pomiędzy nimi. Po długiej potyczce Duchy wyszły na zewnątrz, gdzie doszło do jeszcze większej batalii. Tam pies oddziału, Riley, rzucił się przed swojego pana (Logana), aby uchronić go przed kulą snajpera. Pies był więc ranny. Ostatecznie, po walce przybyły śmigłowce ewakuacyjne i zabrały wszystkich w bezpieczne miejsce. W wyniku śmierci Eliasa Walkera nowym dowódcą został Thomas Merrick. Nowy plan Ok. tydzień później amerykańskie dowództwo zdecydowało się przeprowadzić ryzykowną operację. Miał to być atak w dwa miejsca naraz. Pierwszym celem była baza naziemnego sterowania LOKI na pustyni Atakama w Chile. Wszystkie jednostki, które miały wziąć udział w ataku (w tym Duchy) przetransportowano na ostatnim lotniskowcu marynarki Stanów Zjednoczonych - USS Liberatorze. Jeszcze gdy statek płynął po oceanie spokojnym doszło do ataku wojsk Federacji. Ich marynarka wojenna i lotnictwo zaatakowała Liberatora. Doszło do desantu na statek. Wszyscy, w tym Duchy broniły go czym się dało. Gdy spadochroniarze wroga zostali zabici, okręt zaatakowały kutry. Przy pomocy samolotu V-22 Osprey zlikwidowano większość z nich. Jednak po pewnym czasie pojawiły się wrogie śmigłowce, które mogły zestrzelić Osprey'a. W takim wypadku Logan Walker użył wyrzutni SAM, by zestrzelić je oraz inne samoloty Federacji. Gdy już zdawało się, że statek się obroni, w Liberatora uderzyła potężna rakieta. Był to pocisk z LOKI. W ostatniej chwili wojska amerykańskie wsiadły do nie uszkodzonych śmigłowców i odleciały w stronę Atakamy. Liberator został jednak zniszczony. Po kilku godzinach doszło do szturmu na bazę sterowania LOKI przy użyciu jednostek pancernych. Gdy te zniszczyły wyrzutnie rakiet ziemia-powietrze, do akcji wkroczyły Duchy na śmigłowcach. Hesh i Logan zaatakowali centrum sterowania, po czym odpalili pocisk z bazy, który miał ją zniszczyć za 9 minut. W tym czasie każdy Amerykanin ewakuował się stamtąd. Zemsta Logan i Hesh wiedzieli, że w bazie przebywa Gabriel Rorke, człowiek, który jeszcze tydzień temu zabił ich ojca. Chcieli dokonać na nim zemsty za wszelką cenę. Od razu po odpaleniu pocisku, wsiedli do pociągu wojskowego, gdzie miał przebywać Rorke. Na tym pociągu było bardzo dużo jednostek wroga, jednak nie powstrzymało to dwójki młodych żołnierzy przepełnionych zemstą. Nawet gdy do akcji włączono śmigłowce, Walkerowie dotarli do ostatniego wagonu. W tym momencie bracia zatrzymali się. Skontaktowali się z bazą i poprosili, by astronauci, którzy właśnie przejęli bazę LOKI w kosmosie ostrzelali pociąg. Hesh chciał mieć pewność, że nawet gdy Duchy nie zabiją Rorke'a, on i tak zginie. Tak też się stało. Logan postrzelił Gabriela z rewolweru .44 Magnum, jednak kula przeszyła także Davida. Po tym uderzył pocisk z LOKI i cały pociąg zatonął. Mimo to, Logan zdołał się wybudzić z oszołomienia, po czym złapał rannego brata i razem wypłynęli na brzeg. Następnie żołnierze dowiedzieli się, że przez ostrzał z LOKI Federacja wycofuje się i być może USA zakończy wojnę sukcesem. Tuż po tym okazało się, że Rorke żyje i wypłynął na brzeg w innym miejscu niż Walkerowie. Gabriel złapał wycieńczonego Logana za nogę i zaczął ciągnąć go w jakieś miejsce mówiąc jednocześnie, że zrobi z niego "zabójcę Duchów". Ranny Hesh nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Tym samym w jednostce zostali jedynie Keegan, Hesh, Kick, Neptune oraz Merrick w charakterze dowódcy. Członkowie oddziału Chociaż członkowie Duchów byli nieliczni, to ilość nadrabiali jakością. Większość z nich wcześniej należała do innych jednostek specjalnych, a szkolenie było bardzo długie. Potrafili wykonać wręcz niewykonalne dla innych jednostek zadania. Mimo to, nawet strata jednego człowieka potrafiła bardzo mocno uderzyć w Duchy. Po zakończeniu wojny z Federacją w oddziale znajdowało się jedynie kilku ludzi. *kpt. Gabriel Rorke (b. dowódca do 2015, MIA, potem POW) *por. Elias "Scarecrow" Walker (dowódca w latach 2015-2027, KIA) *kpt. Thomas Merrick (dowódca od 2027 r., WIA) *sierż. Keegan P. Russ *sierż. David "Hesh" Walker *sierż. Logan Walker (POW) *sierż. Alex V. "Ajax" Johnson (DOW) *Kick *Neptune *Riddian "Grim" Poe (DOW lub KIA) *Chris "Torch" Green (DOW lub KIA) *Inni, nieznani żołnierze *Riley (owczarek niemiecki należący do oddziału, WIA) Uzbrojenie Chociaż Duchy były najlepszą jednostką USA, to uzbrojenie nie było zbyt adekwatne do nich. Nie było ono złe, jednak zbyt mało specjalistyczne. Używali oni karabinów z różnych stron świata (w tym z Polski), jednak jeśli chodzi o dodatki do broni, to rzadko montowano na nich coś innego niż celownik. Mimo to, tak wyszkoleni żołnierze dobrze radzili sobie z takim orężem. Karabiny szturmowe * Honey Badger (broń ze zintegrowanym tłumikiem), * SA-805, * SC-2010, * FAD, * Remington R5, * MSBS * Karabin podwodny APS Pistolety maszynowe * Bizon, * Vector CRB, * K7 (broń ze zintegrowanym tłumikiem), Lekkie karabiny maszynowe * M27-IAR, * LSAT Karabiny snajperskie * Lynx * L115 Karabiny wyborowe * IA-2 * MR-28 Strzelby * FP-6 * MTS-255 Pistolety * P226 * M9A1 * .44 Magnum * MP-443 Grach Granatniki * MK32 Pojazdy (do uzupełnienia) Multiplayer thumb|220x220px|Walki Duchów w trybie [[Multiplayer.]] Duchy są grywalną frakcją na każdej mapie Multiplayer w Call of Duty: Ghosts (z wyjątkiem meczów w trybie Zainfekowany). Ich wrogiem za każdym razem jest Federacja. Komentatorem frakcji jest Thomas Merrick, jednak kiedyś miał to być Elias "Scarecrow" Walker. Ciekawostki * Z wypowiedzi Hesha można wywnioskować, że jak umiera członek "Duchów", to chowa się go twarzą do ziemi, a do trumny wkłada się pistolet. Ponadto, ciało chowa się w kierunku domu nieboszczyka. en:Ghosts (faction) ru:Призраки de:Ghosts es:Ghosts (facción) fr:Ghosts Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Ghosts